


Numb

by mannana



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:52:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1967928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mannana/pseuds/mannana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bethyl Week Prompt- Day 3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Numb

Numb. That was the only word to describe it. Numb. No pain, no stinging. No ache or pulsating nerves. Just numb.

Beth leaned against the wall wishing she could cry. But Beth Greene didn’t cry anymore. Those weren’t tears spilling from her eyes, it was sand. Gritty and scraping. But no pain. No more pain. 

She slid down to the floor, desperate for an answer. An answer she knew would never come. Daryl was gone and she was numb and that was the end of it.

It was the end of her.

Rick didn’t approach her. And she was glad. But his tears were falling and she could see them peeling away at his skin exposing the nerves and fear he’d tried so desperately to hide. Something lurched in her chest when she watched Rick fall to his knees.

She couldn’t feel it. She couldn’t grasp it until the blade he held caught the light and gleamed into her eyes.

"No!" She whispered in a scream. And scrambled toward the body that lay in front of her. Her body covered his, protecting him from the inevitable. What she knew had to happen. But it couldn’t. Not to him. No. Not him.

"Beth," Rick pleaded.

"I said no!" She screamed the pain finally ripping from her body and every single nerve in body catching fire. "Not him!!" She bellowed and sobbed, collapsing onto his chest.


End file.
